


Ohne Hoffnung

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Interrogation, Pain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte was Poe Dameron empfand, als er auf dem Sternenzerstörer der Ersten Ordnung gefangen war.





	

Poe Dameron wusste in dem Moment, als ihn die Stormtrooper ergriffen und vor ihren schwarz gekleideten, maskierten Anführer geschleppt hatten, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Einen für ihn tödlichen Fehler.

Nun befand er sich auf einem Sternenzerstörer der Ersten Ordnung und er war sich sicher, dass es kein Entrinnen gab. Bald würden die Verhöre beginnen und er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er der Folter würde widerstehen können. Er bedauerte, dass er es nicht mehr geschafft hatte, die Giftkapsel zu schlucken, die jeder Pilot des Widerstands bekam, um dem Feind nicht lebend in die Hände zu fallen. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Zellentür öffnete und zwei Stormtrooper eintraten. Einer von ihnen riss ihn brutal an den gefesselten Händen hoch. "Los, Widerständler, mitkommen!" Sie trieben Poe durch einen langen Gang. Als er langsamer wurde, bekam er mit dem Blastergewehr einen Schlag in die Kniekehlen, der ihn straucheln ließ. Er wusste, dass das, was vor ihm lag, noch viel schlimmer sein würde. Er schauderte.

Als sie endlich am Ziel angekommen waren, stießen ihn die Stormtrooper in einen Raum, der von einer seltsam aussehenden Apparatur dominiert wurde. Einer der Stormtrooper löste seine Handfesseln und gemeinsam zerrten sie den sich wehrenden Piloten auf die Apparatur und schnallten ihn dort fest. Dann ließen sie ihn allein und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.  
Als sich die Tür wieder öffnete, betrat ein Mann in Offiziersuniform den Raum. Hinter ihm schwebte ein imperialer Verhördroide. Poe schluckte hart, als der Droide auf ihn zu schwebte.

Als Poe Dameron wieder zu sich kam, lag er in der Arrestzelle. Sein Kopf schmerzte entsetzlich und er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund. Langsam hob er seine gefesselten Hände und tastete sein Gesicht ab. Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Wunde unter seinem rechten Auge berührte. Der Offizier hatte mit seinem Verhördroiden ganze Arbeit geleistet. Immer wieder hatte er nach dem Verbleib der Karte gefragt, die Dameron von Lor San Tekka auf Jakku, vor dem Angriff der Ersten Ordnung auf das Dorf, erhalten hatte. Immer nur diese eine Frage. Und mit jedem Mal wurden die Schmerzen größer, die ihm zugefügt wurden. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und verlor das Bewusstsein. Er hatte nichts verraten und hoffte, dass er damit seinem Astromechdroiden BB-8 genug Zeit verschaffen würde, um die Karte zu General Organa im Hauptquartier des Widerstands zu bringen. Doch ihm war auch bewusst, dass sie ihn bald wieder holen würden. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er weiter durchhalten würde.

Poe Dameron hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie ihn schon aus seiner Zelle geholt und gefoltert hatten. Diesmal hatten sie sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe gemacht, ihn in die Arrestzelle zurück zu bringen. Sie hatten ihn einfach in dem Folterstuhl, wie er die Apparatur in seinen Gedanken nannte, in halbliegender Position gelassen. Er fühlte, dass ihm Blut auf der linken Gesichtshälfte herunter lief. Als sich die Tür des Raumes öffnete, erwartete er, wieder einen seiner altbekannten Peiniger zu sehen. Doch es war ein anderer, der den Raum betrat. Es war der schwarz gekleidete und maskierte Mann, der den Oberbefehl beim Angriff auf das Dorf in der Kelvinschlucht gehabt hatte. Er näherte sich Poe und fragte wie zum Hohn, ob er es auch bequem habe. Seinen Äußerungen war zu entnehmen, dass er genau wusste, wen er da vor sich hatte. Dann sagte er: "Ich bin beeindruckt. Niemand hat es geschafft, Dir zu entlocken, was Du mit der Karte gemacht hast." Der Pilot wollte keine Schwäche zeigen und antwortete: "War vielleicht die falsche Technik."

Plötzlich hob der schwarz gekleidete Mann seine Hand und Dameron spürte einen unheimlichen Druck, als sein Kopf nach hinten gedrückt wurde. "Wo ist sie?" Er konnte durch den überstreckten Hals kaum schlucken. Mühsam rang er nach Atem. Verzweifelt wehrte er sich. Der Druck in seinem Hals ließ nach. Dann spürte er es und hätte sich fast übergeben. Etwas, nein, Jemand war in seine Gedanken eingedrungen. Dieses tastende Suchen mit unsichtbaren Fingern in seinem Gehirn machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er schrie auf. Noch ehe er vollkommen das Bewusstsein verlor, hörte er seinen Peiniger zu einem rothaarigen Offizier sagen, dass er jetzt wüsste, wo die Karte sei. Sie hatten nun keinen Grund mehr ihn länger am Leben zu lassen.

Als er aus seiner tiefen Ohnmacht erwachte, stand ein Stormtrooper bei ihm Wache. Ein zweiter Stormtrooper kam hinzu und sagte: "Ren will den Gefangenen sehen."  
Der Stormtrooper machte ihn von der Apparatur los, fesselte seine Hände und trieb ihn vor sich her.  
Poe Dameron war darauf vorbereitet nun bald zu sterben. Er bedauerte nur, dass es nicht im Kampf sein würde.


End file.
